monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Jam AMSOIL Series
The Monster Jam AMSOIL Series was the second season of More Monster Jam that took place in 2016, notably the first expanding to an East and West Coast championships. Format #Monster Jam Head-to-Head Racing #Speedster Racing #ATV Heat 1 #ATV Heat 2 #ATV Main Heat #Speedster Obstacle Course #Monster Jam Wheelie #Monster Jam Freestyle East Coast Competitors *Max-D: Jared Eichelberger *Grave Digger 31: Cole Venard *Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Cynthia Gauthier *El Toro Loco: Mark List/ Tristan England *New Earth Authority: Aaron Basl *Monster Mutt Rottweiler (Flame): Daron Basl *Zombie: Bari Musawwir *Scooby Doo: Brianna Mahon Hosts: Faruq Tauheed and Diana Reed Events #Jan 2-3: Tulsa, Oklahoma: BOK Center #Jan 9-10: Nashville, Tennessee: Bridgestone Arena #Jan 15-16: Louisville, Kentucky: Freedom Hall #Jan 22-23: Milwaukee, Wisconsin: BMO Harris Bradley Center #Jan 29-30: Dayton, Ohio: Wright State University Nutter Center #Feb 5-7: Kansas City, Missouri: Sprint Center #Feb 12-15: Rosemont, Illinois: Allstate Arena #Feb 19-21: Providence, Rhode Island: Dunkin' Donuts Center #Feb 26-28: Baltimore, Maryland: Royal Farms Arena #Mar 4-6: Grand Rapids, Michigan (Championship Event): Van Andel Arena West Coast Competitors *Max D: Colton Eichelberger *Grave Digger 25: Morgan Kane *Monster Energy: Coty Saucier *El Toro Loco: Kayla Blood *Scooby Doo: Bailey Shea Williams *Blue Thunder: Tyler Menninga *Zombie (Mirror Image): Tyler Groth *New Earth Authority (Mirror Image): Travis Groth Hosts: 'Gabrielle Loren and Andre McClain Events #Jan 9-10: Council Bluffs, Iowa: Mid-America Center #Jan 15-17: Tacoma, Washington: Tacoma Dome #Jan 22-23: Salt Lake City, Utah: Vivint Smart Home Arena #Jan 29-31: Sacramento, California: Sleep Train Arena #Feb 5-7: Spokane, Washington: Spokane Arena #Feb 13-14: Portland, Oregon: Moda Center #Feb 19-21: Albuquerque, New Mexico: Tingley Coliseum #Feb 26-27: Nampa, Idaho: Ford Idaho Center #Mar 4-6: Reno, Nevada (Championship Event): Reno-Sparks Livestock Events Center Results 'East 'Tulsa' *Event 1: El Toro Loco *Event 2: Scooby Doo 'Nashville' *Event 1: Scooby Doo *Event 2: Zombie *Event 3: Zombie 'Louisville' *Event 1: Scooby Doo *Event 2: Scooby Doo 'Milwaukee' *Event 1: Max-D *Event 2: El Toro Loco *Event 3: Max-D 'Dayton' *Event 1: Grave Digger *Event 2: Zombie *Event 3: Scooby Doo 'Kansas City' *Event 1: Scooby Doo *Event 2: Grave Digger *Event 3: El Toro Loco *Event 4: Zombie 'Rosemont' *Event 1: Grave Digger *Event 2: Grave Digger *Event 3: Grave Digger *Event 4: Zombie *Event 5: Grave Digger 'Providence' *Event 1: Zombie *Event 2: Grave Digger 'Baltimore' *Event 1: Zombie *Event 2: Zombie *Event 3: Zombie *Event 4: Monster Mutt Dalmatian 'Grand Rapids' *Event 1: Grave Digger *Event 2: Grave Digger *Event 3: Scooby Doo *Event 4: Grave Digger 'West' 'Council Bluffs' *Event 1: Max-D *Event 2: Grave Digger *Event 3: Grave Digger *Event 4: Max-D 'Tacoma' *Event 1: Zombie *Event 2: Max-D *Event 3: Max-D *Event 4: Grave Digger *Event 5: Grave Digger 'Salt Lake City' *Event 1: Grave Digger *Event 2: Monster Energy *Event 3: Grave Digger 'Sacramento' *Event 1: Grave Digger *Event 2: Grave Digger *Event 3: Monster Energy 'Spokane' *Event 1: Scooby Doo *Event 2: Monster Energy *Event 3: Grave Digger *Event 4: Grave Digger 'Portland' *Event 1: Grave Digger *Event 2: Monster Energy *Event 3: Blue Thunder 'Albuquerque' *Event 1: Max-D *Event 2: Max-D *Event 3: Grave Digger *Event 4: 'Nampa' *Event 1: Grave Digger *Event 2: Grave Digger *Event 3: Max-D 'Reno' *Event 1: Grave Digger *Event 2: Max-D *Event 3: Grave Digger *Event 4: Monster Energy Points Total The champion of each tour in points would be given spots in the Monster Jam World Finals. Cole Venard was crowned champion in Grave Digger in the East Coast tour while Morgan Kane was also crowned champion also in Grave Digger. East West Trivia * For the new season drivers Colton Eichelberger and Morgan Kane switched respective teams, with additions of former Grave Digger the Legend crew chief Cole Venard driving Grave Digger and Colton's brother Jared driving Max D. Tyler and Travis Groth also run the tour with New Earth Authority and Zombie bodies on their chassis. * This was the debut season for drivers Cole Venard, Jared Eichelberger, Kayla Blood, Tyler Menninga, Mark List, and Tristan England. * Interesting to note that last season competitor Becky McDonough campaigned in the second season of the FS1 Championship while Bari Musawwir, who competed in the first FS1 Championship, ran the More Monster Jam tour. * The reigning Young Guns Shootout champion Coty Saucier of Monster Energy would return to drive in the west series. * For the East tour, Rosemont Illinois held four show days, from Feb 12-15, making February 15th one of the very few occasions if not the only occasion to hold a Monster Jam event on a Monday (the event was held at 1PM that day). * As the Champions of their tours Morgan Kane and Cole Venard would receive invites to World Finals 17, both would drive Grave Digger. * Coty Saucier, Colton Eichelberger, and Bari Musawwir would also receive invites to the World Finals. Driving their respective trucks. * Brianna Mahon would be selected to drive Madusa at the World Finals due to her success on the east tour. * This was the first year to feature a monster truck racing competition event, which was excluded from the first year's tour. * In the East Coast tour, NEA was ran on the King Krunch chassis and Rottweiler on the Nitro Hornet chassis. * In the West Coast tour, NEA was ran on the Trouble Maker chassis and Zombie on the Double Trouble chassis. * This was the first year Mirror Image Racing competed in the tour Category:Tours Category:Monster Jam Tours Category:Events Category:2016 events Category:More Monster Jam